The Protector  Chapter One
by ComeWithMeToPigfarts
Summary: Basically Mercury is asked to pretoect Harry Potter


I strolled into the barrier with my trolley full of the requirements for the fourth year at Hogwarts. It was 10:47 and I didn't really know where my girlfriend had gone. She was a short blonde girl with adorable dimples in her cheeks. And she wasn't anywhere in sight. I sighed and checked my watch.

10:50. Rolling my eyes I boarded the train, looking into the compartments. As I passed the third one from the front I saw her in there with a whole bunch of Slytherin boys. She caught my eye and gasped. Oh great, best way to start this year. Chelsea got up and lunged at the door, opening it before I walked off.

"Mercury! What a pleasure! Come sit down!" She was as nervous as a cat; I could literally see the fear in her eyes. I scowled at her, peering into the full compartment.

"Chelsea." I said softly, putting a hand to her cheek. I squealed a bit.

"Yes?" Her voice was small and squeaky.

"I've had enough of your stupid games. You can hang out with these boys, I don't care anymore. This isn't the first time you've ditched me for good looking boys, you know?" I saw the boys in the compartment look at me and smirk, fixing their hair. "Chelsea, I'm not going to Hogwarts with a tart like you for a girlfriend. I'm breaking up with you, I've had enough." I took my hand away from her cheek and I heard her fall to her knees, breaking down in sobs. A few compartments down a heard a loud bang, and then saw smoke seeping out of it. I grinned and sped towards it, sliding the door open madly.

"FRED, GEORGE!" I saw two heads of orange hair, a bit dirtier than mine rise in the air and hug me. I grinned like a fool.

"Mercury Faller. Age 16, vivid red hair, beautiful face and as tall as George Weasley. In Gryffindor house, has possession of the George and she scores!" I heard Jordan Lee commentate my actions in a monotone voice as I walked in. He stood up and hugged me. I put my stuff away and sat next to him, in front of George Weasley.

"Oh stop it." I said smiling.

"Where's Chelsea?" George asked, curiously. I sighed. "Did you finally dump her?" He smirked when I nodded. He chuckled. "You little tart." I laughed at this and slapped his knee playfully.

"Your hair has grown quite a bit."Fred eyed my hair. My hair was a bright red, and it was a bit longer than shoulder length and it had curls that I completely adored.

"Yeah, so proud." I put my heart to my hand dramatically.

"So anything else happen on your holiday that you might've not told George already?" Fred asked, nudging my leg. I rolled my eyes at George.

"Come on, I told you secrets!" I slapped his knee again.

"Are you going to do that all year!" He said, rubbing his knee. I slapped his other one and leaned back on the seat. He pouted.

"So, still the Chaser for Gryffindor?" Jordan asked me, nudging my arm. I nodded.

"Unless?" I trailed off, looking at Fred and George.

"Oliver would be out of his mind to take you off the team! You know that!" George exclaimed. I nodded.

"Yeahp." I said smiling at Jordan. He looked at my teeth.

"You got braces!" He shouted, pulling at my lips. I slapped his hands away.

"Yeahp." I smiled at Fred and George.

"You have changed quite a bit in appearance." Said Fred.

"But you still have that killer smile." George finished off.

"Oh hardy har har." I said. But I couldn't help but blush. Something caught my eye from outside the compartment. It was Chelsea. I rolled my eyes, getting up and going outside, excusing myself from the guys.

"Mercury your being tight about this," She wiped at her eyes. Her makeup was smudged. "Let's be together again."

"Chelsea, I have no feelings for you anymore. And that was your fault. You didn't give me any attention while we were together, you just played with guys. I knew you were faking it. I knew you were grossed out when we kissed and that hurt me. I can't believe you." My voice was calm but, looking at Chelsea's face, I was mad furious.

"But." I raised my hand, shaking my head. I looked beyond her, to the Slytherin boys that were listening in on us. I spotted the little pureblood tart with the white hair.

"Go make out with that Duke Malfie guy. He's a jerkface, just like you." I said this loud enough for him to hear, and he scowled at me. "Those guys are a year older than you, Chelsea. They're only interested in your body. Plus, one of them has a girlfriend, a _loyal_ girlfriend."

"But you're the same age as them..." I turned around, not listening to her blubber anymore. Sitting down in the compartment, Fred, George and Jordan watched as Chelsea walked away.

"She seems..." Jordan trailed off. "You're a lesbian?" I shook my head furiously.

"Oh god no, I could never do that. I'm only bisexual." I looked at him weird. "I thought you knew." He shook his head.

"I thought Chelsea was a dude." We all cracked up laughing.

After an hour or so, the candy lady came around. We put our Galleons together and bought a whole heap of stuff.

"So, who are we versing first?" I asked the twins.

"I think its Slytherin." George said. I smirked. "I know that smirk. What are you thinking?" George kicked my foot softly.

"Well I get to beat up that Malfie jerk."

"Malfoy? The Seeker?" I nodded at Fred. "Well what do you have against him?"

"He's a bully! He should be put right! I once heard him call that poor Granger girl a mudblood. I nearly slapped him across the face!" Hermione Granger was in the same year as me, she was even in my class.

"Ron's girlfriend aye?" Fred said.

I nodded, chuckling.

"So what are you going to do as big ol' fifth years?" I asked them all. They shrugged.

"Pranks, of course." The twins said together. I looked at Jordan.

"Best commentating ever." He smiled, puffing his chest out. I chuckled.

"Try for you again." George said, winking at me. I laughed. He always made jokes about me and him being together. It was quite funny.

"So, what about our little fourth year?" Fred asked me.

"What about me?" I poked my tongue out. Fred flicked i.

"What are you going to get up to?"

I shrugged.

"Haven't gotten any equipment yet." I remembered the time I set a Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Firework off in Professor Flitwick's class. He was completely flabbergasted when it tore across the classroom towards him.

"Well we got some. Mind helping us do a few pranks here and there?"

I nodded at Fred and George. We arrived at Hogwarts a few minutes later. We got out and headed towards Hagrid, who was calling out for the fourth years.

"See you later, Mercury." The twins said, walking off. George winked. I nodded and waved a good bye. Chelsea came up to me.

"Mercury..."

I turned around.

"HAGRID!" I jumped onto Hagrid, hugging his massive body.

"All righ', Mercury?" He beamed at me and I nodded. "How's your folks treatin' yer? Up ter standard?" He winked at me and I nodded again.

"Fang all right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Gettin' big he is."

When all the fourth years were lined up and ready to go, we all went up to Hogwarts, on the boats, then to the common room. As I set my stuff up in the bed I always had, I fixed up my tie and prodded at my hair. It was fine.

"Mercury! Hallo there!" I turned around and saw Hermione. I hugged her. "Just want to thank you again for telling that Draco Malfoy off. Couldn't have done it better." I grinned, puffing my chest out.

"No worries, kind ma'am." She chuckled and went downstairs. I followed her, we were going to the Great Hall. She sat down with Ron and Harry and I looked for the meddlesome twins. They were near the front, and they were calling me over.

"All right, Mercury?" Seamus Finnigan said as I sat next to him. I nodded. Fred kicked me from across the table. George did the same. I kicked them both back making them wince in pain. Fred was about to say something when the whole Hall went silent. We looked up at Dumbledore.

"Can all the first years please take their place at the front of the Hall? Thank you, thank you." A bunch of little wizards made their way to the front, tripping on their robes.

"Look at the little buggers go." George said, watching the little cuties. He looked at me. "Our son is going to go to Hogwarts. Enough said." I smiled at him, shaking my head.

As Professor McGonagall called up the first boy, he sat on the chair; he was as white as a ghost. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on top of his head and it came to life. A few seconds later it shouted Ravenclaw. The kid seemed relieved and he rushed over to the Ravenclaw table, hugging a few of his friends. Kid after kid went by and at last Dumbledore stood up again.

"Before we get started, I'd like to go over a couple of things. My name is Albus Dumbledore and you can call me Dumbledore. I am—" I blocked his voice out and yawned, looking at the table. I touched George's foot and he glanced at me. I poked my tongue out. He poked his out, then looked at Dumbledore. I touched his foot again. He moved his body so he was facing me and reached over, patting my red hair.

Dumbledore finished talking and we all cheered for him. Me and George included. I clapped the longest after George gave up on me and the food appeared on the table, everyone digging in.

I put a moderate amount of food on and ate it fast, hoping to get up to the common room before Chelsea caught me. I overheard her talking to the Slytherin boys and she was going to go hang out with them.

"Woah slow down there, Faller!" Seamus said. "The foods not gonna disappear on ya'." I chuckled and nudged him.

"Same to you." I said, raising and eyebrow at his plate.

I finished my food and got up to leave the table, still chewing a bit of turkey.

"Woah, Merc, where are you rushing off to?" George was halfway through a piece of bread.

"Common room, I'll see you there, maybe." He nodded and I walked towards Percy Weasley. "What's the password, Perc?"

"Jiggly bums." He said with a straightface.

"Oh come on! That isn't funny enough?" I threw my hands in the air with frustration and ran up a few flights of stairs. The Fat Lady was sleeping.

"JIGGLY BUMS." I shouted. She fell right off her chair, looking very displeased. The picture swung 'round and I hopped in, the whole room to myself. I ran up to my bed and grabbed parchment, an ink bottle and a quill. I started a note to my parents. They were Muggles, and quite frankly, they were quite cool about me being a wizard, but they did like frequent updates.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I am pleased to say I got to Hogwarts just fine. I sat in a compartment with Fred, George and Jordan. Chelsea had defied me for the last time today and I am positive you will be happy to hear about my breaking up with her. I am unsure on whether or not I will be coming home for the holidays, it depends on who's staying and who's not. Please make sure my little puppy-kins is properly—_

"Hey, Mercury." I looked up and saw George. "Watchya writing?" He sat next to me and looked at the parchment.

"Letter to mom and dad. You would think a fourth year wouldn't have to... But she does."

George chuckled.

"Puppy-kins? Is that what Little Monster is being called by you now?" George pointed at the gleaming writing.

"He's getting mighty big now. Up to my hip, he is." I put a hand to my hip.

"And you still call him puppy?"

I turned my face to him. We were awfully close. My mind finally caught up to me and I zipped back to reality. I shook my head and looked at the parchment, clearing my throat. George got up and walked away, patting my head as he did.

I finished off my note and went over to my lovely owl. He was flaming red in colour, which quite suited actually, and he was the best you could ever get.

"Hello, buddy." I said. "Sorry I haven't let you out yet." I pouted at him, opening the cage. "Mango, can you send this to mummy and daddy, please?"

Mango gave a short cry and then grabbed the note. He nibbled a bit on my finger then flew off.

I went down to the common room and it was nicely filled with students, but not too crowded. I spotted Fred and George playing a game of exploding snap. I joined them, sitting next to George.

"Hallo, love."

I tipped an imaginary hat at him and he resumed playing. I was dragged away by Ron, Hermione and Harry Potter.

"What is it?" I asked them, a tad annoyed.

"Well, since you are the smartest, Mercury, I thought you could help us with the homework." Hermione said, quite modestly. I snorted at this, looking at their faces.

"Oh, you're serious..." I shrugged my shoulders. "Ok, let's do this. What is it? Snape's homework?" They all nodded. "Hah, he did load us up with work to do. Bloody git." And for a few hours we worked together, finishing off our homework. One by one Gryffindors went to bed, slowly making our little study group the last people in the room. I sighed.

"We'll need to go to the library for this question." I said, tapping Ron's work. "There's nothing in the books that we bought that explains this stupid question. Lockhart is a total and absolute git." I said, straightening up and cracked my back. They looked at each other. "It'd probably be in one of his useless books." I scoffed and drank up my tea. "I'm off to bed. You lot are smart enough to find that book." I walked past George Weasley. He grabbed my arm.

"You off to bed?" He said, his voice was a whisper. I nodded slowly. He was alone on the couch and he didn't look tired at all.

"Yeah..."

"Ok. Look uhm... I want you to know that I," he paused for a second, then looked at his little brother Ron. "want you to have a good night's sleep." He let go of my arm gently and resumed looking at the fire. I nodded, whispering a little 'ok.'

I went upstairs and changed into my PJs. Slipping into my bed, I thought about the things that would happen this year...

BANG!

The door flew open and the candles were lit.

"OH SORRY LADIES, DIDN'T NKOW YOU WERE SLUMBERING! I'll be more QUIET! Shhhh!" Chelsea giggled and noisily made her way to the bed on the other side of the room. All of the girls groaned.

"Shutup, Cheslea. Bloody tart." I heard someone say. I do believe Chelsea ignored the sniggers, most of them coming from me.

I slept quite nicely.


End file.
